Withheld
by BMWWfreak
Summary: It had been 7 weeks since it had happened. Now, Jack finds out Gwen is pregnant with Rhys's baby. But everything changes when Gwen tells Jack she's 7 weeks along. Jack/Gwen
1. Shock

**This, actually, was my dream a few nights back. Although my dream stopped at an unsightly time, a very sad time, but I decided to write it to be happy. So, I know it's sad in the beginning but, bear with me here, I promise it gets happier. Thanks and don't forget to review :D Jack and Ianto were never together in this story, FYI.**

**I know I know, its short. Sorry :( I need to write other things, too. Oh, BTW, this one is not suspenseful, so there is no fight scenes, or anything like that.**

**PS. If any of you have a better title for this story, PLEASE for the love of Spock tell me what it is in your review. If I like it I will credit you 100%, I promise, cross my hearts!**

**-Withheld-**

7 weeks.

That's how long it had been.

He couldn't say he regretted it, doing what they did that night.

Sadly, he couldn't say the same about Gwen. He knew she regretted it, especially having fiancé like Rhys.

But, Jack, sitting at his desk with the door to his office shut and locked, didn't see it as 'cheating'. No, he wasn't trying to be disrespectful, but he honestly did love her. And he knew from when Adam came along and she was thinking out loud that she loved him, too. And what happens when two people love each other? Truth be told (and he knew this, for he had traveled with the Doctor and Rose) probably nothing. But its different when two people love each other and _hold it back_ when it gets treacherous. As it did with him and Gwen. They simply couldn't hold it back any longer.

In the middle of his prolonged sigh, his breath caught in his throat when someone knocked on his door. He stood and walked over to it, unlocked it, and opened it wide.

Tosh stood before him, holding a few papers and a folder in her hands.

"Jack? Here are a few things for you to look over," she said, handing him the papers formally in her hands. "...are you okay?" she added.

He sniffed dryly. "Yes."

With that he waved at her as she left, and he shut the door. He dropped the papers on his desk and they landed on the others just like them with a _slap_. He sat in his chair and covered his face with his palms.

Why was he like this? Why was he fretting over something that wasn't at all new to him?

After that night, him and Gwen barely spoke to each other. It was almost awkward to him. He pondered on if it was awkward for her too, or if she just couldn't bare to be reminded of the night she cheated on Rhys.

But the thing was, it wasn't the first time she had cheated on Rhys. No, she had cheated on him with Owen, too. Way more times than she did with Jack. So what was different?

With Owen, she _kept on _cheating with him. Yes, she did stop after a while. But with Jack, it was a one time thing. Why?

He ran both of his hands through his messy hair and decided not to ponder on it.

He opened the folder on top of the pile of other folders and papers and scanned the contents without really reading. But when he really did start reading, he read about a Weevil that had escaped a few days earlier and was now running around Cardiff. He stood rather quickly and walked out of his office. He looked over the railings at his team.

"Weevil on the loose. Owen, Gwen, with me," he said, now walking down the stairs, on his way out of the Hub, but grabbing his jacket before he exited.

Owen and Gwen followed him, also grabbing their jackets. They went outside, and without saying a word, Jack opened the passenger door for Gwen and she climbed in. He quickly walked to the opposite side and got into the drivers seat. They searched for the Weevil, on and on, until they finally came across it. They all got out and slowly made there way over to the creature, and Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at the angry alien, and it growled at him, bearing teeth.

At this point they all had their guns out and pointed. The Weevil slowly started coming closer and closer, and Jack absentmindedly took about two, large, slow steps to get in front of his two teammates.

30 minutes later the Weevil was safe and sound back at the Hub, and everyone was leaving to go home, and Jack decided he needed to talk to Gwen about...well, everything.

Luckily, everyone left before her, and she was the only one left. She was gathering her things, and he walked over to her, where he was about four feet away from her.

"Gwen."

She looked up at him. He was leaning against the table that she was gathering her things off of.

"Yes?" she replied.

"We need to talk-"

"No we don't, Jack," she answered quickly.

"Gwen..."

"Jack, listen. There is no need to talk. We have nothing to talk about, alright?" She shook her head and finally had everything in her bag, and was ready to leave.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

She sighed and looked right into his eyes.

"This," she pointed to herself, and then to him. "Isn't going to happen. Do you know why?"

_Rhys._

He said nothing.

"Because...because I'm pregnant with Rhys's baby."

Jack froze. Not only physically, but mentally also.

He swallowed hard. "Congratulations."

She nodded, and without saying another word, she left. He heard the door close and he just stood there, leaning against the table.

It was over now. No use in hoping they could be together. Nope, it was definitely over.

_But wait, _he thought. _Weren't Gwen and Rhys in a huge fight with each other?_

They could have made up.

But, as he recalled, he remembered she was staying over at Tosh's place because of the argument. So how did she get pregnant?

But wait again. It could have been recent. _Really _recent. How far along was she? Maybe it was possible after all, maybe she wasn't lying to him to make him stop trying to be with her.

He was walking towards his office when he heard someone enter the Hub.

"I forgot my phone," he heard Gwen call from the room he had just exited.

He half-ran over to the room and blocked her off from the door, one hand on each side of the door frame.

"Hello," he said, smiling.

She simply stared at him. She sighed and said, "Excuse me."

"How far along are you, Gwen?" he asked happily, trying to seem like he was really happy for her and Rhys. He knew he was a good liar.

She cleared her throat, but didn't answer. After a moment, he realized there was no use in stopping her from leaving anymore, since she wasn't going to answer him.

He dropped one hand and leaned against one side of the door frame, letting her through.

"Good night, Jack."

"'Night."

She was slowly walking towards the exit, making sure she didn't leave anything important behind. He walked up the stairs and leaned his back against the railing, not facing her. His eyes were closed, and all he could think about was Gwen. She was Pregnant. She was pregnant with Rhys's baby. She would never be with him. She was leaving.

She was just leaving the Hub, but to Jack it felt like way more than that. It felt like she was leaving him behind while she left. Leaving him to mope around until someone told him to cheer up. She was leaving his life forever. It hurt. It hurt like living _crap_.

He heard the her leaving, but right before he heard the door close, he heard her call out.

"I'm seven weeks along."

His eyes widened and he spun around as fast as he'd ever done before. His hands were gripping the railings and his eyes darted around, trying to find her.

But she was gone.

He took a long, uneven breath and backed up against a wall. He slid down slowly and stretched his legs out in front of him.

_7 weeks._

_That's how long it had been._


	2. His Answer

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and alerted. It really does mean a lot.**

**My sister gets like...maybe 4% of this. What can I say? She helped.**

**I like to place this story before Owen "dies" but after Rhys finds out about Torchwood. So, Owen is fully alive and Rhys is fully aware.**

**Oh, and thanks to my dear sister who happened to be playing it on the piano when I was writing this, Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven is the theme to this story. Now, of course, she gets 5%.**

**Enjoy!**

**- Chapter Two - His Answer -  
><strong>

He sat there for most of the night, not being able to get up, let alone _sleep_. He just couldn't wrap his head around it.

Gwen.

Gwen was pregnant.

Gwen was _not _pregnant with Rhys's baby, like he was once led to believe.

Gwen was pregnant with _his_ baby.

_His. _

His own child—

Ianto stood over him, and Jack found himself wondering how long he had been standing there.

"Sir?"

Jack stared up at him for moment, and then finally stood and stared at him some more.

Ianto had to admit—Jack looked terrible this morning. He had just his undershirt on, suspenders hanging loose on his legs, off his shoulders, no shoes, and don't even get started on his _hair_.

"Yes, Ianto?" Jack asked hoarsely, not realizing how very dry his throat was. He cleared his throat.

"I was just wondering if..." he started, but seemed to think otherwise. He started again, "Are you okay?"

Jack had been staring downward. He looked up to see a worried face, and he sighed.

"I'm fine."

Ianto seemed to not buy it, but apparently didn't see it as any of his business, thank goodness. Jack turned on his heel once Ianto was gone, and went into his office. He sat in his chair and buried his head in his hands, his elbows on the large desk.

What was he going to do? What did Gwen expect him to do? Was he supposed to act normal and pretend like nothing was wrong, like the baby was Rhys's? Tough luck on that one.

He waited for Gwen to enter the Hub and he rushed down to greet her. He quickly asked for her presence in his office immediately.

He shut the door behind him and stood in front of it, mostly because he knew she would want to leave.

"Gwen, what do you expect me to do?" he asked simply.

She seemed to hesitate, and them seemed to calm down, and then she said, "What do you mean?"

"Gwen, you're _seven weeks _pregnant," he started, clearly not done, but she interrupted him.

"Jack," she took a step closer, "What do you expect _me_ to do?"

He took in a large uneven breath, and shook his head while he exhaled.

"I expect you to do whats right," he said helplessly.

Right, to him, was tell Rhys the truth and admit the baby was Jack's. He knew it would crush Rhys. He knew he wouldn't forgive Gwen for cheating on him, let alone cheating on him with _Jack_, knowing how much he hated him. And that, the whole situation, made him cringe. And it still hurt like living crap.

She nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"And whats the right thing?" she asked, as if knowing the answer, but needing to hear him say it.

He took another deep breath, then ran a hand down his face.

"That baby," he said, pointing at her stomach, "is mine. I know that, and you know that. You were fighting with Rhys when-"

"I know what happened," she said.

"Then why—"

"I love Rhys, Jack. I can't hurt him like that," she said, voice cracking.

"What about me?" he pleaded.

Gwen was crying now, and Jack wasn't far behind her. He tried to stay strong.

"Gwen," he stepped closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off, and turned away. He could see her shoulders moving up and down as she cried into her hands.

She was facing away from the door when Owen walked in.

"Hey guys, I..." Owen started, but stopped himself when he saw Gwen sobbing, "Gwen? What did that mean old man do to you?" He said it as a joke, to try and make her feel better.

She sniffed. "Nothing."

Owen looked at Jack, as if for an explanation. Jack, of course, couldn't give him one. Gwen walked out of the room, straightening her shirt and wiping the tears away.

Owen watched her leave, and once she was gone he turned back Jack.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing, that's all I'm getting today..." he mumbled as he walked out.

Jack sat in his chair. He mumbled about the fact that Owen had left the door open. He didn't bother to get up and shut it, though.

He leaned his elbows on his desk and once again buried his face in his hands.

Yes, he let a few tears fall.

Yes, he let quite a few sobs out.

Owen happened to walk by at this time, and was genuinely worried for his boss. He was also worried about Gwen, who had left earlier. What was going on between them? They had been odd for the longest time now.

Owen shook his head and decided not to get involved.

* * *

><p>Jack didn't sleep that night, neither. Once morning came, Tosh was the first to appear in his office.<p>

"Jack?"

The black bags under his eyes showed clearly he hadn't slept. His swollen eyes indicated that he had been crying.

"Yes?" It was almost a whisper.

She had never seen him like this. He was broken, and trying to desperately to get back together.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opened them he was back to his old self; he was energetic, happy. And everything was normal.

Until Gwen walked in.

"Hey Gwen," Owen said. He was glad to see her happy again.

"Hey," she replied.

Jack walked out of his office ad stared down at Gwen silently. He couldn't help but let his eyes travel slowly down to her stomach where his unborn child slumbered.

Tosh went down and greeted her. Jack just stared. But when Tosh hugged Gwen and blocked his view of her stomach, he turned and went into his office and shut the door behind him. He sat behind his desk and leaned back in his chair.

After a moment Gwen walked in and he immediately stood up.

"Gwen...I—"

But he stopped when she laid her gun and badge on his desk in front of him.

"I'm quitting Torchwood."

He stared at the objects on his desk.

"And don't say people just don't quit Torchwood, because I know you would never lay a finger on me," she said, through almost gritted teeth.

"You're right about that."

She nodded, having not expected him to answer.

"What're you gonna do, then?" he asked, surprisingly calm.

"Well, for starters, spend more time with Rhys."

"No, I meant what're you gonna do about our baby?" He slowly and made his way to the other side of the desk. He sat on it, and to his surprise, Gwen sat by him.

He turned his head and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't want to be its 'Uncle Jack.' I couldn't live with that. I want to be its Dad, Gwen."

"Jack..."

"Please, don't erase me from this."

He didn't want to put her through this, but he had to try and change her mind about leaving him. She reached up and wiped a tear form his face. He hadn't even known he was crying.

"What about Rhys?" she asked, still caressing his face, cupping his cheek.

He shook his head slightly, and placed his hand on top of hers, which was still on his face.

"I can't hurt him like that," she said, answering her own question.

Jack nodded, knowing that was going to be her answer.

After moment of staring into her eyes, he knew what he had to do.

He gently took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. He softly kissed her hand, and then put it in her lap. He got up and walked out of the room, almost as if in slow motion.

He didn't dare look back.

Because he had his answer.


	3. Venez Retour

**Sorry for the wait :) **

**My writer tool thingy is acting all kinds of weird and stupid, not to mention the errors. So, I truly and deeply apologize that its so short.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Three-<p>

* * *

><p>She was 11 weeks along now. It had been a whole month since he had found out she was pregnant. Since she left Torchwood to be with Rhys.<p>

He remembered when she told the rest of the team that she was leaving.

"I'm leaving Torchwood."

After a moment of shock and confusion, Tosh spoke. "Why?"

"I'm pregnant," Gwen said happily, taking Tosh's hands in excitement.

Jack had continued to stand behind her, staring at the ground.

Tosh and Gwen excitedly chatted about the baby, but how she didn't want her to go, while Ianto, watching from afar, wondered why Jack didn't seem excited. He knew Jack and Gwen had been close friends, and it seemed odd that Jack would be somber about the situation.

Once Tosh's excitement wore down and was replaced with sadness because of the fact that her friend was leaving, it was Owen's turn. He hugged her and congratulated her and Rhys at the same time. He saw that when he was congratulating them, Jack closed his eyes. He pulled away, smiling at Gwen.

Ianto walked over and hugged her too, not saying much, just a simple congratulations. He walked over to Jack, who had lifted his head, crossing his arms, leaning up against the railing to the stairs.

He patted Jack's shoulder and then let his hand rest on it.

"So, how does Uncle Jack feel?" Ianto asked happily.

Jack slowly turned his head to look at him. He proceeded to look around at everyone quickly.

"I feel..." he paused. "Fantastic." He smiled broadly and laughed a bit. He turned and patted Ianto's shoulder as he walked up the stairs and disappeared around the corner.

Gwen had lowered her head briefly, and then said her final goodbyes, having already packed her things.

And with that she had left. She didn't turn back around, either.

Now he was sitting in Tosh's chair, on the computer. Everyone had left for the night.

The month without her was painstakingly hard. She had called Ianto and told him to tell everyone that her and Rhys were going on a week long vacation, but she didn't say where. But that was two weeks ago, they were probably back by now.

He was on the internet, something that he knew didn't happen much on this computer, because it was used for searching for criminals and victims.

He searched and read extensively on pregnancy at 11 weeks. He looked at a picture of a woman at 11 weeks and sighed. That woman in the photograph was probably happily married and had her baby with happiness surrounding it, and not lies like like his child had to be.

He missed Gwen even more now, and wished he wouldn't have read that article. It just made things worse. He leaned back in the chair.

He knew that now, now that she had chosen Rhys, he wasn't going to be in his baby's life. He didn't expect anyone to understand, but he wished he could talk to someone. He wished he could talk to Gwen and try just one more time to make her see what she was doing to him.

The computer dinged, and a text appeared on the bottom of the screen that said, "Email From Gwen Cooper."

He couldn't help himself. He opened the message and was surprised to see a picture attached to the email. He opened it also, and stared sadly at Gwen and Rhys taking a picture in front of a tree, both wearing sunglasses. He guessed wherever they were it was earlier in the day than in Cardiff.

Then something struck him as odd. Very odd.

Gwen's belly had grown, because of the pregnancy. Yes, normal. But the odd thing was she was much too big. Just a large baby, perhaps? Barely likely. No, something was off. His eyebrows creased in thought.

He leaned closer to the screen.

"Sir?"

Jack nearly peed himself.

"Ianto...you scared me."

"I'm sorry sir. What're you looking at?" he asked curiously.

"Um," he said, closing out everything on the screen so that all that was visible was the Torchwood symbol. "Nothing."

"You were leaning really close to the screen and looked like you were very serious. And then you exit everything out so I won't see. Yes, of course its nothing," Ianto said sarcastically.

"Its not important," Jack said, standing up and stretching. "Why're you still here, anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep," he replied flatly.

Jack crossed his arms. "You should try and take some benadryl."

"No, I'm fine."

Jack nodded. He said goodnight and left the Hub, and walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. It was getting colder, and he could feel the chill of the winter getting more apparent. He walked to a little 24 hour coffee shop and entered. It smelt of brewing coffee and cookies. He took a few steps in and glanced around the small dining area. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, until he did, of course. He double glanced him.

It was unusual to see Rhys at a coffee shop, but Gwen wasn't there. He looked over at him, and saw he talking from across a small wooden table to a woman with dark blonde wavy hair.

Okay then, he was talking to a friend. So what?

He went to the counter, trying not to draw attention to himself. He ordered a small, black coffee and went to the opposite side of the dining area He took his coat off and hung it on the back of his chair. He straightened his suspenders and sat down with his coffee, sipping slowly, eying Rhys from the corner of his eye. He knew there was nothing weird about him going out to coffee with a friend, but for it to be this late at night...

What if it was true, that he was cheating?

No, not Rhys. He wouldn't do that. He loved Gwen.

He looked over to see him clearly. He was holding hands with this girl.

Be it the feelings inside he had been bottling up, or the anger or sadness maybe, he found himself standing by the booth at which Rhys sat.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, and for the sake of David Tennant review :)<strong>

**Venez Retour, I am told by Google Translate, means "Come Back" in the beautiful language of French. Sorry if I'm wrong, French speakers, please correct me if I'm wrong. Or, rather, Google is wrong.**


End file.
